Black Heart
by HelloSweetie987
Summary: Esther Cassidy- or, Estie as she preferred to be called- was never normal. For years she had known that she wasn't like other girls sometimes, when she was angry, she could make bad things happen to people she didn't like. She knew this and so did her religious mother who, thinking her daughter was possessed by a demon, drove her away. Right into Forks, Washington.
1. Prologue

_So, my whole summary wasn't able to fit in the summary box so here it is._

 ** _Esther Cassidy- or, Estie as she preferred to be called- was never normal. For years she had known that she wasn't like other girls sometimes, when she was angry, she could make bad things happen to people she didn't like. And sometimes...when she was angry, her teeth would grow sharp and her nails would sharpen into claws. She knew this and so did her religious mother who, thinking her daughter was possessed by a demon, drove her away. Right into Forks, Washington. Where Estie would soon find out that... being different different? It's the new normal._**

Seven year old Esther Cassidy wasn't doing anything wrong. All she was doing was sitting in the sandbox at the park attempting to make a sandcastle. And then Alexis Harper stormed up with a group of tiny, blonde followers and stomped on her sandcastle.

"Hey Jesus freak," Alexis said with a smile, placing a hand on her hip. Despite being only seven, she was already well on her way to becoming a cliché mean girl from some teen movie.

Esther didn't say anything. She rarely ever talked to these girls...she wasn't allowed. Her mother would never let her.

"What? Are we not good enough for you?" Alexis's best friend, Jasmine, asked.

Esther sighed. They wouldn't be going away any time soon.

"C'mon Esssssther. What kind of name is that anyway? Sounds like an old lady. You an old lady, Esther?" Alexis sang.

"It's not an old lady name," Esther mumbled, not being able to hold it back.

"What's that? Speak up grandma we can't hear you."

Esther bit her lip. "I'm named after a queen in the Bible. She was really brave and-"

Alexis burst out laughing, cutting her off, "Well then I guess you don't deserve a name like that, huh? Huh, grandma? Cause you aren't a queen. You're a little, boring, bratty crybaby."

"Stop it," Esther whispered.

"Stop what? Stop what, crybaby, tell me...stop what?"

And suddenly Alexis was five feet away, sitting on her butt, eyes wide in shock. Finally, she stood up and screamed at the top of her lungs, "She pushed me! Esther pushed me!"

Esther looked around, her eyes finding her mom. Her mom had her arms placed delicately on her lap. She knew. Esther did not push Alexis Harper. She didn't have to.

* * *

"Forgive her father, for she knows not what she does. Forgive her father, for she knows not what she does. Forgive her father..."

Estie, as Esther Cassidy was now called, had just gotten home from school and found her mother kneeling on the ground praying. "Mom?" she asked.

Her mother stayed down for a second before slowly standing up. She was dressed in her normal outfit- a long plain dress she had sewn herself. Her eyes narrowed when she caught sight of her daughter. "Stay away...I know what you are."

Estie took a small step closer to her mom, "I don't...what's going on mom?"

Her mom shook her head. "I've known ever since you were a little girl...I tried to get you to be better. I tried to raise you right. But now look at you...dressing like a whore. And...and..." she pointed a long, pale finger in the direction of Estie's room.

Estie barely had to turn her head to see her room. Her door was wide open and her room was trashed. Clothes were thrown all over the floor, pillows torn open, and in the middle were her candles. And everything else she had been using to practice magic.

She shook her head, "No...no no no no no. You don't understand. Everything's okay, you just have to listen to me."

Her mom screamed, backing up, "Stay away from me, demon! You've turned your back on the Lord! I've been trying so hard to save you...but now I know. The only way to save is to rid the world of your influence."

And then she came at her. She seemed to have pulled the knife out of nowhere. Without thinking, Estie yelled, "Makria!" and her mother flew across the room.

"Oh god...mom I'm so sorry!" she moved in close to her mom who was lying on the floor. Carefully, Estie wrapped picked her mother's head up and placed it in her lap. "Mom? Mommy?"

Her mother's eyes flew open suddenly and she grabbed the knife off the floor, swiftly tearing it through Estie's skin. She screamed, jumping up and grabbing her arm.

"Get away from me, monster."

Still holding onto her arm, Estie nodded. "Okay mom. Alright."

And then she ran.

And she didn't stop running.

 **Hey Fanfiction! I don't know if this is all that good...it was really hard to write because I couldn't really figure out how to make her mom attack her. And halfway through it I realized it was sounding a bit like** _Carrie_ **but whatever. It's not like her mom will really be all that in this.**

 **So...this is my first story...and I hope you guys like it...if you did than please give me a review or a follow or a favorite or whatever. I would love to hear from you guys! One review and I'll update with Chapter One.**


	2. Chapter 1

"This is my last stop, sweetheart," the trucker, Jim something,who had been driving me around for the last six hours said, stopping behind a little café. I sighed and nodded.

"Right. Thanks."

I pushed open the door and jumped out. "Wait...um...where are am I?"

He laughed, "Washington. Forks, Washington. Stay safe, kid." I ignored him and looked around. Forks, Washington, I noticed, was extremely wet. The complete opposite of home...no. No. No I can't think about that. I'm not that person anymore. I can't think about that.

Something hit my arm and I looked up. Great. Rain. I took a breath and look around. I could see a light in the café and decided it would be my best option. I just prayed it was open.

Not that it really mattered if it wasn't. I could get in one way or another.

As it turned out, it was open. Inside I found myself looking at a small, warm fireplace surrounded by soft looking patchwork chairs and couches. Little round tables were set up in random places and a girl who looked a little older then me was going around picking up multicolored coffee mugs the size of small bowls.

When she looked at me she paused, "Oh. Um. We're about to close up..." she trailed off as she got a good look at me. I knew what she was staring at. A rain soaked sixteen year old girl with bags under her eyes and clothes that were stained with blood.

She bit her lip. She was pretty, I noticed, but in the traditional way. "Let me go get...I'll be right back." She set the tray of monster sized mugs on the counter and moved to a door in the back. I saw her eye the cash register for a second and resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

She stuck her head through the door and in a clear, loud voice called out, "Emily!" She repeated herself and then moved out of the way to let a tall, extremely pregnant women through the door.

The women looked at me for a second. And then, with a smile on her scarred face, walked over and grabbed my hand. "I'm Emily. Emily Uley. What can I get you?"

"Nothing. I don't have any money."

She rolled her eyes and laughed, "On the house."

"I don't want to be a bother..."

"It's not. Trust me. So what can I get you? Pancakes? Eggs and bacon? Coffee?"

I had never tried coffee. Or bacon. Mother said I wasn't allowed to eat pig because it was against the Lord's wishes. But seeing as how I was already damned it didn't really matter what I ate.

"Um. Eggs and bacon. And coffee."

She nodded. "How do you like your coffee?"

How do I like my coffee? How do people normally like their coffee? I thought back to Alexis Harper and her friends who would sip Starbucks drinks with names I couldn't even pronounce. "On second thought, I'll just have hot chocolate."

She laughed, but nodded, filling up a mug with hot chocolate and topping it with marshmallows and whipped cream. She slid the mug over to me just as the girl who I had seen earlier came out of the kitchen with a huge plate full of greasy bacon and scrambled eggs.

My mouth watered.

"Kim, sweetie, why don't you go on home. I can take care of everything here."

I wondered if by everything she meant me.

Kim nodded and untied her apron. "Alright Em. See you tomorrow."

She disappeared out the door and Emily focused on me. "Aren't you going to eat?"

I looked down at my food. Yes. Eat. I should eat. But should I pray first? Will He even listen to me, knowing what a monster I am?

I decided it didn't matter and shoved a forkful of eggs in my mouth. I knew I was being a rude, messy as I shoved the eggs and bacon in my mouth but I couldn't help it. I hadn't eaten in days.

Emily waited until I was done to talk again. "Where are you staying tonight?"

I tucked a strand of black hair behind my ear. What should I say? Instead of saying anything, I shrugged.

"Do you not have a place to stay?"

Shrug. I grabbed the mug and took a sip of hot chocolate.

"Do you want to stay with me?"

I froze mid sip. Slowly, I set the mug down and looked at Emily. "Excuse me?"

"Do you want to stay with me?"

What was this? Some kind of joke? Did she really mean this or was she just kidding? "You don't even know my name."

"What's your name?" Emily wasn't smiling anymore. She was serious. She was seriously asking a strange girl she just met if she wanted to stay with her. For all she knew I could be an ax murderer. Hell, for I all I knew she could be an ax murderer!

"Estie."

"Pretty. Well, Estie, would you like to stay at my house tonight?"

I should say no. It would be stupid to not say no. But for the last week I had only slept in the passenger side of strangers cars, on park benches, sidewalks...I wanted a real place to sleep.

So I nodded.

Next thing I knew, Emily had closed up the coffee shop and led me to her car- a cute little red Volkswagen Beetle- and then we were driving up a dirt road and stopping at a little house.

I wondered if this was really happening. Because things like this didn't happen in real life. Strangers didn't offer you a place to stay unless they had an ulterior motive. I wondered what Emily's was.

Emily opened the door for me and led me into her house. It was a cute place. Just like the coffee shop it was warm and cozy with almost identical patchwork couches and chairs. She didn't really seem like the type of person with an ulterior motive. Maybe, just maybe, she was simply a good, trusting person.

And if she wasn't...well, I had ways to protect myself.

"This is the guestroom," she told me, showing me into a tiny room with a small, wooden bed and an old, handmade rug on the floor. "You can stay here tonight."

I nodded.

"Estie?"

I turned around.

"Do you want me to wash your clothes?"

I looked at the spots of blood and dirt everywhere. There was a particularly big bloodstain on the arm of my hoodie, right over the place Mother had stabbed me. "I don't have anything else to wear."

"You can wear something of mine. We're about the same the size."

We really weren't. Emily was a head taller then me and I weighed at least half of what she did. But it was nice of her to offer. "Okay. Thank you."

She left the guestroom and came back with a bundle of clothes. "Just...lay your clothes outside your door when you're done changing."

I nodded and she left, closing the door behind her.

When I was sure she was gone, I began to change. There wasn't much inside the room. The bed, a small closet with a dresser, and a full length mirror. I couldn't understand the need for the mirror, but it was there. And I couldn't help but change in front of it.

My body was covered in cuts and bruises. They weren't only from my week of running...Mother used to get angry when I went out with my friends or when I dressed particularly like a whore. Nearly all of the cuts were in the shape of a cross. She said it would help me, remind me of who I am. And when she was done she would clean the cuts with lemon juice. I didn't try to heal them with my...with my curse..I knew I deserved what she did to me.

I looked at my arm. It seemed to be doing okay. I had done a horrible job of stitching it up the fist day, and on the second it began to fester. I put a spell on it. To heal it. I deserved what she did to, but I didn't want it to get infected. I didn't want to die. I was weak.

Emily's pajamas covered everything. They were warm and soft and I never wanted to take them off. I carefully opened the door and placed my old clothes outside. I heard Emily come and pick them up. She tapped on the door.

"If you want to take a shower there's a bathroom right next door."

I figured that was Emily's nice way of saying I stunk. Even though she couldn't see me, I nodded.

I did end up taking a shower that night. I ended up scrubbing away the dirt and the grime that coated my body, pretending it was my past and if I scrubbed hard enough it would disappear. When I was done I went to the room and found Emily sitting on the bed.

"Emily?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you...I just...I...leave for work at six. If you wake up early I can get you some breakfast and maybe you come to work with me."

I raised an eyebrow. I doubt that was what she came here to say, "Thank you. For everything."

She nodded and left.

That night, for the first time in a long time, I slept without a single nightmare.

 **Hey guys! Thanks for the follows and reviews! I really wasn't expecting to get any! And sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I got locked out of my account...yeah...ANYWAY. Here's Chapter 1. Not that great, mostly a filler, but I hope you guys liked it! One review and I'll update.**

 **~me**

 **ps. what do you guys think is going to end up happening?**


End file.
